Paths Intertwined
by ThePhantomsChristineDaae
Summary: Two children become friends in a chance encounter. Their paths lead in different directions as they grow but now, years later, their chance to meet once again has come. But will the separate paths they've taken kill their friendship, or make it grow?
1. Forever and Ever

**Disclaimer: While I don't own any of the original Star Wars characters/universe, I do own most of the characters in this story. Well... Co-own. This was written mostly from MSN based RP sessions with my friend, Suzy. An old, old, old story I uncovered and touched up a bit. I figure it's about time it saw some sun. Please keep in mind that with most of my fan-fics, this universe is slightly different. That's because I don't claim to be a Star Wars expert. So keep that in mind and enjoy the story!! =) **

_Forever and ever You'll stay in my heart And I will love you Forever and ever We never will part Oh how I'll love you Together, forever That's how it will be To live without you Would only mean heartbreak for me_

Ardana Mitt'una, Padawan apprentice, groaned sleepily as an R2 unit rolled into her small quarters, beeping and buzzing, making it's way to her window where it most rudely pushed the off button on the panels covering her window…letting sunlight flood into her room. Had Ardana not been up training into the late hours of the night, she wouldn't have minded, but now, so tired from a hard night of training, her long purple lekku twitched with annoyance, the young Twi'lek twisting to the other side, putting the pillow over her head and pulling her blankets up…She was quite convinced that not all the Jedi Knights here on Yavin would be able to get her up…

The R2 Unit, seeming to sense her denial to get up any time soon, rolled over, beeping something to her in binary. The Twi'lek female instantly jolted up, the blankets still pilled over her head. She had almost forgotten…how could she!? This was just the most exciting day of her life!! Well…Probably not as exciting as Becoming a Jedi Knight would be, but that hadn't happened yet, so this took the prize for now! Ecstatic, she leaped from her bed, tossing away the blankets, which fell over the R2 unit. It beeped in surprise, making the most annoyed sound a droid could manage. Ardana laughed, tossing out her hand as she rushed to her Refresher Unit, pulling the blankets off with the power of the force, the droid beeping a thank you at her, waiting patiently. Moments later, she was pulling out garments from her Clothing holder, jumping around the room, rushing to pull her sleeping attire off and her day outfit on. The droid gave a little embarrassed whurl, spinning its head around to give her the proper privacy, though it hardly mattered.

For some time now, even before Ardana had started training as a Padawan, the regular Padawan dress code was no more, allowing her to wear anything she wanted; within reason. So, keeping this in mind, she pulled out a simple, tight deep blue undershirt, a white sleeved over shirt, a belt, traveler boots, gloves, and simple gray pants. Her clothing looked like plain material, as seen by the untrained eye, but in reality it was made from densely woven shell spider silk, a material capable of withstanding even a viroblade thrust, not to mention reflecting low power particle beams and lasers. All though she hardly needed it; her master had commended her for her skill of blocking with a light saber; she liked the element of surprise it would get, if anything ever hit her.

IF.

She was hardly worried about anything like that happening, or anything else, for that matter, other then something that would happen that day…that she had been waiting to happen…for more then 10 years…10 long long years. Ardana slipped on her boots, sighing a little, remembering. Before starting her training as a Padawan, Ardana had lived on the dust bowl so lovingly named, Tatooine, in the city of Mos Eisley. Considering most Twi'lek female's roles in such a place, Ardana had been considerably lucky. She had not been a slave…EVER. Her Sister was lucky enough to fall under the favor of a good hearted man, an owner of a very successful Cantina. She had married that man, taking her little sister with her and effectively keeping her safe from slavery. Ardana's short life in her much older Brother-in-laws cantina consisted of meandering about, talking to those who would pay any attention to a mere child. She didn't have many friends, but was a mostly care free child nonetheless.

Just after her first birthday, a kind faced older human male visited the Cantina. Ardana was instantly drawn to him, following him to a table and even trying to climb into his lap. She asked him questions about where he was from, and what he was doing there and the man didn't seem at all surprised at how advanced her speech and thought processes were. After what seemed like too short a time for Ardana, her sister came along to stop her from "bothering their customers". She remembered the man having a quiet conversation with her older sister. Something she couldn't quite hear, but the result was Ardana being taken away to a Jedi Academy.

Very near to Ardana's 6th birthday she had been allowed to accompany a Jedi Knight on a very small, very routine mission that would land them for a short time on her home planet. The Jedi Knight, who would eventually become Ardana's master, took her to the cantina that her sister still helped to run. Normally contact with the trainee's family would be cut after they had been found, but the Knight had a soft spot for the little Twi'lek. There, in the Cantina, she had met a little Zabrakian boy around the same age as her. From the moment she had met that little Zabrakian boy, she had liked him a great deal. He had a very hypnotizing personality you couldn't help but like! They became fast friends, sharing a bad episode that day with unmarked Corillian Ale during a lapse in her current guardian's attention. When they were to leave, Ardana slipped a communicator to the little boy, whispering to him that she'd contact him first chance she got. She promised herself that she wouldn't mention anything about being a Jedi in training, choosing instead to tell him she was traveling with her Uncle. Ardana wasn't sure why, but this just seemed like the right thing to do.

Rah'Fol was his name; Rah'Fol Wiu. She had kept contact with him for 6 years but when she was 12, nearing 13, she had to go into sever training to prepare herself as a likely candidate to be chosen by a Jedi Master for Padawan training. Her contact with him, till further notice would have to stop. Now Ardana was 16, and she hadn't talked to Rah sense then, but that would all change very soon. She was going on her first solo mission back to Tatooine; back to Rah, as far as she knew. There were concerns that a Sith was there, no actual facts, but concern was enough to send someone to see to it. She was just to find out and report back, that was all. Her master, however, had given her permission to contact her dear friend, to tell him she was coming to see him; coming home. Her master, and indeed most of the current Jedi council, seemed to think contacting Rah'Fol may grant Ardana easy access to some information. Of course she wouldn't say she was on Jedi business, Rah still thought she was traveling with her uncle, but that story would have to be wiped away when she arrived on Tatooine.

After she was finished dressing, the Twi'lek slowly moved to a small table, picking up the small communicator that was connected to her dear friend. Her unusually long purple Lekku twitched slightly in anticipation as she picked up the communicator. It had been so long; too long. She took a deep breath, calming herself, quelling her emotions.

_There is no passion, there is only peace…_

She still remembers the code she had to punch in perfectly, she could never forget. She finished typing; a smile came to her face as her message was sent away. He still had his communicator, she was sure of that, and any moment a tiny holo image of Rah would be before her, as would one of her be before him. IF he answered…

She could almost cry for joy as an image started to collect before her of her long time friend, Rah'Fol. Only she could hardly recognize him now. Apparently, 4 years could change someone; change them a lot. What use to be a semi short, skinny, semi immature little boy had now changed. Judging purely on the miniature, he had to be close to 6'2" tall and that was estimating. He was no longer a skinny kid, replaced by a muscular man. Even his look was different! It was concentrated, mature, and impressive. He had grown up…changed.

The same thought was going through his head, though she didn't realize it.

Rah had last seen her a short, unsure, unshaped little girl. While she had grown in height a great deal, she was still shorter than him. That was to be expected. But her stance was fearless, ready, sure of herself. He was proud of her. And in the ways of womanhood, well, she had grown there too.

"It's been far too long, Ardana." He said with a warm smile, one that almost made her melt from lack of seeing it. Ardana's joy was equally apparent though, as she returned the smile.

"Far too long, Rah!" The tiny image of her waved to Rah, her Lekku bouncing happily.

"My goodness…! You've Grown!" she laughed. "Just how much taller then me are you now!?" She placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head in a comical way which managed to get a chuckle from her friend.

"Lets just say, I'll still be calling you 'Little Arda!' from here on out." He chuckled once more, his eyes searching over something; probably the image of her. That made her feel just a tad uneasy. "You've grown yourself in these past few years. What brings you to contact me after so long?" He crossed his arms, mocking disappointment. Ardana smirked; still the same old Rah, thank goodness.

"You've been calling me 'Little Ardana' for years! I'll just have to call you...Giant Rah!" Ardana remained silent a minute, a sad look on her face."My communicator broke. It took me a long time to get a replacement, and have my uncle fix it to your code." She had been over the story many times, she knew someday she'd talk to him again and she'd have to have a story. It would be incredibly hard to tell she was lying, she had practiced so much. She decided to bring up something that would hold more weight. "Awww...did you miss me that much?" She grinned.

He returned her grin; same old Ardana. "Of course I did! You were my first child hood friend." The holo of Rah'Fol moved to sit in a woven chair. "When can I expect to see you again? It's been so long since we've gotten a drink in the Cantina." He was very anxious to see her again. He admitted inwardly that she had become very beautiful.

A huge grin spread across the Twi'lek's face, she could hardly wait to tell him! A drink at the Cantina? Great! That meant that he was still on Tatooine!

"I missed you too, Rah. It's so boring here with my uncle. How are you holding up? Who're you hanging out with?" She was avoiding the question of coming back. She had to save the best for last. She giggled a little. The 13 year old she last saw had now turned into a handsome 17 year old. Very handsome; though his face tattoos, that hadn't been there before, were a little sinister. She knew he'd get them sooner or later, all Zabrakian did. But still…

"It's been boring here as well... I'll never be used to how the sand gets everywhere. And I've stayed with a friend of mine, a Rodian. No one worth mentioning though..." He mused softly, smiling. Ardana looked down. She felt bad that Rah had been stuck in that horrible place, but he seemed all right; very healthy...

"Mmm, it's been a little boring here, too. In the same boat, I suppose. I guess we'll be bored together, when I come back today..." Ardana grinned very big. Rah's eyes got wide momentarily.

"You're coming back? Little Arda is comeing back to Tatooine!?" He laughed out loud, over joyed. "It'll be great to see you in person again, like old times! When will you be here?"

Ardana laughed to; jumping around a little...She quickly regained her composure, calming. She couldn't let her emotions get too much control.

_There was no emotion, only Serenity._

"Yes, isn't it great?! 10 years! 10 long years and finally I'm coming back!" She took a deep breath, trying to quell her emotions but a blush escaped her when she thought of what she was going to say next. "It'll be great to see you...I'll be back early this evening!"

Rah stood, clasping his hands together. "Well then, I suppose I should start preparing for your arrival." He smiled, a little more warmly than he had meant to. "I can't wait."

"All right, I should get ready too. I'll...I'll see you soon, Rah." She remained there a moment longer, looking at him. She looked away though; aware of what she was doing, what she was thinking. "Goodbye...for now." With that the image of her flickered away. She rushed around, preparing everything she needed. She was so exited, finally! She would see her friend! She didn't need much, thankfully. The less she needed, the less time it would take. Less time meant the closer she was to seeing Rah. Everything was working out so well! So very well.

Rah had no Idea she was a Jedi, Ardana knew that for a fact. No suspicion what so ever…then again…

…

She had no idea he was a Sith…


	2. The Demon

_Drowning deep in my see of loathing/ Broken your servant I kneel/ It seems what's left of my human side is changing/ Is slowly changing in me/ Looking at my own reflection/ When suddenly it changes/ Violently it changes/ Oh no, there is no turning back now/ You've woken up the demon in me!_

The Moment the image of Ardana faded, the smile on Rah'Fol's face faded to be replaced by the frown it usually held. He felt no real remorse about lying to her about some things. He had to though; he had to keep from her that he was a Sith. Much to his displeasure, she would take no joy in it. Also, in a round about way, he had lied about who he had been staying with and he failed to mention that he had been gone from Tatooine, and had only recently returned to the over heated dustbowl of their childhood. He took a calming breath, trying to quell emotions that were rising. True, the site of her had over joyed him, even made him feel a little strangely. Not knowing such feelings before, it would have scared him, if he could feel fear; but he couldn't let the emotions over power him; at least the ones that didn't help what he was. If he felt too much joy, then she would-…too late…all ready he felt it; that strong power emanating from his doorway.

"How very touching..." A voice from Rah's doorway spoke, though he all ready knew it was there, who it was… She spoke again, a calm, clear tone.

"Do not worry, my apprentice…I am not angered. I did allow you to keep contact with the Twi'lek girl…" Floh'l, his master, slowly moved into the room, leaning against one of the walls, her cold green eyes falling on her apprentice. She had changed a lot, Floh'l…What doubt and fear the apprentice had once had was gone when she had become the master, replaced by an always confident, cool, merciless killer. After her Master had been killed Floh'l had finally learned the true power of the dark side. Not to let it control you, but to control it, making your actions unbeatable, unreadable.

She had slaughtered those who had killed her master. After that, taking what little training she required from the Dark Jedi that had crossed her path…after she had what she needed, she killed him. She had then taken Rah'Fol as her apprentice, being 10 times harder on him then Verin ever had been on her. Verin had found Floh'l when she was born; Rah'Fol was 6 when he started training. Floh'l had to make up for those 6 years wasted on childish indulgence. The death of her master had shaken her, hurled her into knowing that she had to be strong and make someone strong for the day that she would pass. She trained him well. He had killed Jedi already with, her help of course, but that still was a great thing. Nonetheless, she cared for the boy as her master had cared for her. She needed to make him the best she could…

"And, my apprentice…was that a smile I saw? Interesting…most interesting…"

Rah'Fol nodded his head slightly. How could he let his feelings get out like that?

"I will not lie to you, My Master. I am looking forward to seeing her again."

"A wise decision, my apprentice... I do hope that your excitement at seeing her isn't too strong…" Floh'l smirked. The affect of the Twi'lek girl contacting her apprentice was very interesting, to say the least. Even more so, she thought, was when he would find that his little friend was a Jedi, his sworn enemy. It would be a test for him, in a way. He was very fond of her, that much was certain. Perhaps he was a little more then fond after hearing from her after so long and seeing the woman she had grown into. She needed to test his loyalty; his hate for the Jedi. Rah'Fol bowed his head, sensing the danger of looking forward to seeing his friend.

"No, My Master. It's just been so long. It would be enjoyable to meet with her again." He looked up, waiting for the words of his master.

Floh'l's apprentice was very good at masking emotions when he needed; she severely hoped what he said was true for his sake. It felt true. She decided to move on to other things. He would be sorry if it was not, for she would find out. He could hide nothing from her for long. "You will be pleased to find that I have not come here to scold you. Rather, to commend you..."

Rah'Fol looked up; quietly waiting to see what he had done that would cause her to commend him. She rarely gave him praise and that was just fine by him. Kind words were rarely placed upon him and as a result, they made him uncomfortable.

"Or rather, commend you for something you will do." She paused, hoping the praise would not make him too reckless and over confident. He was far too reckless to begin with, though she had faith in him. "You are strong, my apprentice, you know that. Strong, yet reckless at times though that is something that all experience. I too was reckless, at your age, but it passed, as it will with you. Nevertheless, I believe you are ready for a challenge worthy of your ability." She paused again, savoring the moment. "You will be facing a Jedi without my assistance." Rah'Fol looked up at his master, hiding the slight joy he felt. He bowed his head lightly.

"I thank you, My Master." Floh'l said nothing, slowly pacing the room.

"I am sure that you will dispose of this Jedi before you have to be concerned with your friend. Sadly though, for you, the Jedi shall arrive today, and you must deal with the Jedi before you can meet the Twi'lek. This is no problem for you, I trust...?" She turned to glance at him, her eyes cold and emotionless. He was a little disappointed, but his master's bidding came first, always.

"Of course not, My Master."

"Very good. You will know when the Jedi arrives I assure you. Leave immediately when you feel it. I leave you now to your thoughts." Floh'l headed towards the door then turned, smirking. "And your right, my apprentice. She has grown quiet pretty." Her comment was accompanied by a chuckle before she silently moved out.

Rah'Fol looked up as his master left, slightly startled. Of course, he should have known that she would have felt that from him. He returned to his simple bed and sat on it, crossed legged, clearing his mind. He thought about the Jedi, and how he would kill him or her. But he also thought about the delay with meeting Ardana. Killing the Jedi would be all the more satisfying, since they had caused the delay.


	3. It All Fell Apart

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried It all fell apart / What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when / I tried so hard / And got so far / But in the end / It doesn't even matter / I had to fall / And lose it all / But in the end / It doesn't even matter /_

_Finally…after all this time I'll get to see him! Hear his wonderful laugh, see his face, and hug him again! I've waited so long to see my friend…so long…_

Ardana could hardly sit still as she slowly brought down her small ship onto a deserted patch of of land on Tatooine. _This will be a good place to leave the ship. _There were high bluffs not to far in the distance and beyond them, Ardana knew, was the small but bustling city of her birth. She made a soft, but hasty landing, rushing to shut down the small ship off when it was time to do so. She unbuckled her belt, hurrying to the back of the ship and opening the hatch to the exit. Beside herself with glee, she ran out onto the docking bay as the hatched closed, expecting to see Rah'Fol down there waiting for her. But she did not; as soon as she touched the ground she felt it…

The hate...The anger. The dark side.

Ardana gasped, she had nearly forgotten about the Sith! She _had_ been sent there for that reason, after all. How could she forget about it? She did some how; she had been so preoccupied, thinking of her friend….

Rah'Fol had felt it, the Jedi's arrival, just as his master had said. He went to wait for this Jedi, and as the ship set down, he ignited his saber, waiting, watching…He knew the Jedi was in that ship, just as the Jedi probably knew he was there as well. He would see the Jedi from his position behind an out cropping close by the ship as soon as he or she stepped out of the ships shadow.

Ardana froze... Not only did she feel the presence of the Sith, the anger...she knew where they WERE, that's how close he or she was. She would be able to see him or her when she stepped out from under the ship. This fact did not scare her. She was quite fearless when it came to the Sith. Or at least she thought she was, she had never seen actually come face to face with one... It just surprised her that a Sith was actually here. She had really hoped there wouldn't be, that she would get to spend the time with Rah… Ardana sighed deeply, so much for that hope. She ignited her light saber, the dark blue blade flickering slightly. Slowly she stepped away from the shadow of her ship, ready for anything. Unfortunately, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Only a few hours ago she had seen her Rah, her dear happy Rah. Her childhood friend, dressed in simple peasant wear before her, smiling, happy, no trace of anger or hate in his features. Now he was before her again, only… Ardana wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't right there in front of her eyes. He stood, totally in black, in the dress of a warrior. Hate. Anger. Emanating from him. He was the Sith. How could that be? How could she not realize it before? She wondered how he felt. Was he surprised? Did he know she was a Jedi? Was his joy to see her just an act to lure a Jedi into a trap? What would he do? What would she do?

Rah'Fol stood, slightly shocked, his anger slowly raising, but also his sadness. She had become a Jedi...? His Little Arda had become his enemy with out him knowing? Rah took a deep breath, holding his deep crimson saber up, staring intently at Ardana. He could not look at this any other way, she was his enemy now, and he couldn't help that.

"I've been sent to destroy the Jedi landing on Tatooine. It's a shame it had to be you..." He narrowed his eyes. Why, out of all the people in the universe... Why did it have to be her? "I did miss you Ardana... I'm sorry we had to choose different paths."

Ardana took a calming breath. The immense pain she was feeling, she was masking it from his knowledge, completely. She hoped. She couldn't let him know, it would be opening a weak spot in her mental defense, something she needed a lot of right now. She couldn't believe it, that she couldn't see it before... He had been lying to her all along... Then again, she had been lying to him.

"And I was sent to deal with the Sith said to be here. I am sorry as well." She held her saber ready, waiting for the inevitable. She knew she had to fight. She knew. Jedi fought the Sith, and a Jedi was what she was, a Sith is what Rah was. She was having a hard time accepting that though, that it would have to come to that.

Rah'Fol stared at her a moment longer. He needed the extra few seconds to face the fact that he had to kill her. His Little Arda.... But then he struck, rushing at her and swinging low. Ardana readied herself as he rushed her, waiting till the last minute before she pushed herself into the air, using the force, flipping herself high over him and out of the reach of his saber. As she sailed down, directly behind him, she tried an attack on his back even before she hit the ground. She launched a stronger attack as she hit the ground. All of her emotions were in control, save for one. Her body was in control as well, but she had to get rid of the pain. She HAD to. It might cost her LIFE if she didn't!

_There is no emotion, only serenity..._

Rah'Fol easily blocked the attack she had sent at him, turning around to attack her, slicing at one side and then the other. Over and over again. Ardana pushed her saber against his, blocking his attacks. He had the dark side to fuel him. It made him stronger. She'd never let that concern show though; she couldn't worry about anything right now. She had to be in control, let the force guide her...she had to calm herself, quell the emotion that might be the doom of her. She struck her saber against his again and again, blocking in a blur of movement. After one of his swings, she dived down low, blocking the swing that came after her, at the same time kicking out in a sweep with one of her legs to his ankles. He jumped nimbly, slicing downwards towards her before spinning away slightly. He spun, looking at her.

"I admit, killing you is going to be hard. But I will do it." He charged her again, ready with an attack.

She blocked, spinning up and facing him. "Same stubbornness..." She growled as he charged, pushing out a hand, sending a huge wall of the force at him. He would probably stop it from knocking him down, but he would have to pause, even seconds, to do so and any extra time would help her. He did stop, but didn't stop the force blast. He allowed it to push him back a little, which would force Ardana to come after him; and that's what he wanted. The second before the wave was upon him, she rushed towards him, following just seconds after her force blast. She spun her saber, attacking left and right, back and forth, all in different areas. Rah was doing a fine job of blocking, but one attack managed to singe his tunic. He spun, sending a barrage of attacks aiming high, then low, then to the sides, then low again. On and on.

At first Ardana had the upper hand, but it seemed singeing his tunic had made Rah very mad. Now she was being pushed back, Rah obviously in control; she couldn't let that continue. She kept blocking, that being all she could manage, some attacks coming dangerously close to hitting home. She could feel the saber almost burn her delicate skin at times. In the split second after one of her swings, Ardana flipped back and away from him. Without much thought, only instinct, she grabbed a large, nearby rock with the force and flung it at him. He slashed through the rock, allowing the momentum from that attack to lead him into another on Arda. He used his pain to push him on, to make him stronger. Pain from knowing he had to destroy the only true friend he has ever really had.

Ardana met his attack with all her strength, pushing against his saber then pulling back, slashing at his side. He blocked, barely, and attacked at her head, at the same time dropping down to kick at her legs. As Rah blocked, attacking her head, Ardana had to push her saber up, blocking the deadly blow...but Rah was too fast as he dropped down, kicking her legs. She felt herself falling, and pushed herself back, rolling backwards, holding her saber out so it wouldn't harm her. She came up in a kneel, sending another wave at him to hopefully buy some time so she could get back to her feet. Rah'Fol wasn't ready this time, he was sent backwards, being forced to roll on his shoulder, holding his blade out. He came up quickly; his saber was in front, waiting for her to make the next move.

Ardana lept to her feet, once again rushing Rah just behind her wave. She launched herself into the air, coming straight down at him from above and slashing at his collar. He didn't block it, but rolled away, coming up into another kneeling position. He was going to try and wear her out, make her tired. The moment Ardana hit the ground, she ran at him, slashing low, and kicking at him. It was clear she had control of herself. Breathing was normal, her look was calmed as well, but something was making her reckless.

Rah'Fol dodged the kicks, blocking and holding her saber with his. As he held it there, he looked into her eyes, and smirked. "It's a shame you had to become a Jedi. You grew up quiet prettily…" He mocked.

Ardana knew he was playing mind games with her. She couldn't let them affect her. Too much was riding on this fight. Her life was riding on this fight. She concentrated harder, pushing against his saber, sparks flying from both of them.

_There is no passion, only peace; there is no emotion, only_

_Serenity..._

She repeated this in her mind again and again, she had to believe it, and she just had to.

Rah'Fol pushed harder against her blade. "You don't have to stay with the Jedi. You could come with me. I was given permission to let you live if you did..." He lowered his voice, almost whispering to her as he continued to push, forcing her a step back. He was lying, of course. His master had given no consent to such a thing. He wasn't done, not yet. He'd play with her some more first… He had to admit to himself; he was enjoying this battle.

Ardana's Lekku twinged slightly, the distraction that was in her subsiding for a moment, a new thing giving her fuel. How _dare_ he even THINK she would be so easily swayed. She gave a small growl, pushing with new strength, kicking against him. Rah barely dodged the kick, feeling her boot just brush against his stomach.

"Fine then...." Rah scowled, attacking once more. Despite his efforts to control his body, sweat had started to form from his hairless scalp and on his chest under his clothes. He had to win, no matter what. He could not let his Master down. He had to defeat the Jedi… Even if it was Ardana.

Ardana lunged forward as he attacked, pushing against his saber, pushing high. As the two sabers went up, she spun with great speed at his back, ready to block any attacks, but also ready to slash at any open spots. He almost let himself be hit. He blocked all of her attacks, and then he purposefully left a weak spot in his defense of his left side, seeing if she would notice it. Ardana had been warned of obvious traps. She had her own trap though. She went for the spot with her saber, at the same time sending a fast kick at his groin with as much strength as she could muster behind it.

Rah'Fol blocked the attack that came from her saber, it being the more deadly of the two offenses. The kick, however, managed to hit his inner thigh, sending him back flipping backwards to acquire a moment of rest. Ardana wouldn't let him rest though. She rushed after him, slicing her saber at him, spinning around, and trying to bombard him with attacks. He blocked, wanting to attack but not finding any openings for the moment. Sweat was coming down his face freely now as he battled his childhood friend. Ardana fought back, using all the strength she could manage to try to match his, sweat coming down her brow and lekku as well. She could not find any openings either. As their sabers locked again, their eyes locked as well. The pain she wished so much to go away was returning, stronger. What had become of her friend? That good little boy she remembered from Tatooine...

Why did he ever want to become a Sith, why? How could her friend be evil? Then it hit her...He was evil, and in all rights, she was to fight him, to kill him. But she realized she could not. She couldn't do it! She could fight, yes, but one could only fight for so long, she could never deliver a killing blow. With that in mind, she was sure, though it filled her with a grief she could not stand, that he probably did not feel the same. She was struggling inside, struggling with her emotions. She cursed herself, she was sure he would notice. She had to do something...

Rah'Fol pushed forward with his blade before jumping back. "What's wrong? Have doubts about your abilities?" He smiled, mocking her. With all her strength, Ardana pushed two more moderately sized rocks at him. As they were flying, she hurled herself high into the air, landing on top of a bluff and running like hell! She had high faith in her abilities, and running was… So shameful. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't be in a fight that meant one of their deaths; it was impossible. She leaped off the edge of the bluff, and sprinted towards the city, through the burning sands of Tatooine. She deactivated her saber before she reached it's edge and half pushed, have dove into the crowds that populated Mos Eisley. She had only been ordered to see if a Sith was really there so technically, she wasn't doing wrong in her mission. She could not kill him, though she knew he'd pursue. Sith hated loosing prey…

Rah'Fol frowned and followed her, ignoring the indignant cries of the people he threw aside. He was losing her in the crowds and it was NOT making him happy.

Ardana glanced behind her, pushing herself as fast as the crowded byway would let her. She had pretty good faith in her ability to outrun Rah'Fol. What she lacked in strength, she'd make up in speed against him. Unfortunately, her master seemed to sense the moment she had started to ran, sensed that something was wrong with his apprentice. She heard the communicator she had linked to his beeping. She let out a sigh and switched it on, taking to the rooftops, sprinting and leaping across them.

"Master... this isn't the best time…" Rah'Fol was closing the gap, using the force to lengthen his stride. He jumped up to follow her, happy to not have people to get in his way. He grinned; soon he would reach her again. Soon....

"_I guessed that much, my Padawan apprentice. I felt that you were in trouble, what is happening?_" The calm, wise old voice of her human master was soon heard coming from her wrist-com. Ardana looked back, gulping, seeing Rah jump on the roof. She sped up, trying to force herself to her full speed, leaping onto another roof top. He could probably hear the conversation she was having with her master, the distance just wasn't great enough.

"Oh, nothing's happening..." She paused a moment, wanting desperately to end this conversation here and now. "I'm fine, master! How are you??"

Rah'Fol used the force to make a giant leap, closing the gap even more. Ardana's master sighed, knowing that his apprentice was trying to change the subject. "_Your a terrible Liar, Ard-_"

"That's the LEAST of my worries right now, master! The very least!" She took a giant leap herself, returning the gap a bit.

"_I know that, that is why I contacted you. Is there anything I can do, my apprentice? How goes your mission?_"

"I doubt that you can help, Master, in less you can teleport me OFF this dust bowl, or teleport some Corillian ale to me. And as for my mission, please don't ask." She gave another leap, looking back. Rah yelled in frustration as he continued after her, and Arda cringed.

"_What was that?_"

"What was what!? I didn't hear anything! Must be something back on Yavin, Master."

"Ardana!!! Stop running and face me!!!" Rah shouted after her, taking another giant leap.

There was a lengthy sigh before her master spoke again... "_Ardana...In less I am going senile in my old age, I sensed you were in danger. And now I just heard a yell of rage VERY close to you and what I just now heard confirms it."_

Ardana turned her head, yelling back at Rah'Fol. "I have to be caught first for that to happen, and I don't intend for _that _to happen! I can outrun you any day of the week!" She turned her head, talking again to her master. "Maybe... I'm having a slight problem..." She admitted reluctantly.

Rah'Fol smiled. It was like tag, they had played these chasing games as kids. He deactivated his blade, hooking it on his belt.

"Time to play..." He said quietly to himself. Using the force, having to concentrate, he took two giant leaps. Not enough to completely close the gap but enough to give him a better chance. Ardana looked back. Good, at least he had put away the saber, though that would hardly help if he caught up to her. She leaped to the side, no longer choosing to run in a straight line. She wasn't sure where she was running. Just that it was away. Another sigh came from the communicator.

"_Ardana. You cant let your feelings of 'friendship' with that boy get in the way. He never was your friend. He couldn't have been. From the firs day I saw him, all those years ago when we were on Tatooine before I was your master, I sense the black heart within him. I sensed his anger and fear_."

Her pace slowed. "Wait…You knew he was the Sith....?" her tone had a hint of danger in it.

"_Ardana… I did. Why did you think-_" Rah was getting closer. Soon, soon he would be able to reach out and touch her. A thought that some what invigorated him.

Ardana kept running, but she was distracted now. Her master had known? Why didn't he tell her? He… he had lied to her?

"You told me to come here to see if any sith were here! You knew that there was one here then! Further more, you knew it was him! Why didn't yo-"

"_Listen to me! He is dangerous! Why do you think we allowed you to keep in contact with him? We needed to keep track of him. The only way to do that was through you. Why else would we let a Padawan keep contacts outside their training? We felt his power growing, so we sent you to deal with him. The council thought you'd be able to handle this without distractions._"

He could almost smell her now, excellent. Ardana seemed to have forgotten the danger of Rah'Fol in her disbelief at being lied to. Not just once, but over and over again. The pain she had been feeling was slowly growing. So was mistrust, and confusion, and something else, something… Dangerous.

"WHAT!? You knew this was going to happen!?!?! You made my lie to my friend!? You knew this was going on and you didn't tell me, you made me continue to think he was good when it was otherwise!?! You knew how much I cared about him. You knew what it would do to me if I found out about him. And then you just left me to figure it out on my own!? You..." Her tone almost sounded resentful. She glanced behind her momentarily, picking up her pace.

"_Ardana, you are losing yourself, it was necessary..._"

He was very close now. If he lunged, he could tackle her, taking her off her feet. He would. Just a few more paces....

"YOU were USING me!"

Almost time.....

Ardana felt something rising from the pit of her stomach...something she had never felt. It almost felt good though, but somehow wrong. Something that would be dangerous to deal with. Dancing on the edge of a blade. She couldn't believe it; the Council had been using her. They made her believe her friend was good only to crush that and try and turn her against him, to kill him. She felt it rising more, suddenly realizing what it was. It was so strong now even her Master could sense it.

"_Ardana, calm down please. You know it had to be done. This isn't like you, My Padawan. Calm yourself. Control your anger._"

In just a few more strides he would attack. Just a little closer...

"NO! I will NOT calm down! You LIED to me! You used me! Well you know what...You'll NEVER be able to do it again! You liar! How could you do this to someone?! You knew how much I cared! And you left me to believe…" Ardana thought the Jedi order was suppose to be good, the maintainers of peace. Not deceiving, liars. She had to make some choices. "I will maintain peace in my own way." She continued, her voice somewhat calmer, her decision made. "Without you using me though! I am never coming back." While she ran, she ripped off her com-link, hurling it onto the ground.

It was the first time she had ever let anger control her. She lost sense of everything else, coming to the edge of the roof and realizing she needed to jump but too late. She toppled over, cushioning her fall only a little with the force. She landed in a head among some crates, seething with an anger so deep she never would have dreamed of it. How could they have done that to her, how?

Rah'Fol came to the edge as well, stopping momentarily to judge his landing so he would land next to her as she slowly started to stagger to her feet. Using the force to slow his decent, Rah landed lightly besides her, causing Ardana to fall back down in surprise. She looked up at him. "Crap."

"Where do you think you were going…?" He crossed his arms, staring at her with a cruel smirk on her face.

She scooted away a little, trying to be calm. It didn't work though. Rage was so thick in her Rah could almost taste it in the air. She didn't want to go back, but she didn't want this anger to consume her either. Nor did she want to fight Rah. She tried to slow her breathing, reaching to the force to help calm her. It wasn't working. "Hopefully off this dustbowl!" she snapped, muttering something afterwards about damn Sith and damn Jedi, and just a lot of damns. She didn't know where to turn now, what to do. Her lekku were shuttering terribly with anger. She staggered up, glaring at him.

Rah grinned at her, and, with out hesitation he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around her and dragging her to the ground. Ardana growled, thinking it was an attack. She kicked at him not caring where her kicks land, as long as she hit something. He struggled, letting some of the kicks hit him but managing to dodge most of them. He held her there, on the ground.

"It's no use; I am much stronger than you…" He had no time to pull out his light saber, so he just held her there. She glared at him, growling.

"Always have to state the obvious. Well, I'm going to rain on your parade. Your not fighting a Jedi anymore, so HA! I ruined your fun! I'm not a Jedi, they're filthy liars." She muttered again, her lekku twitching with anger. She just glared, not knowing what to do with the anger, how to get rid of it, or use it if she had to. It just sat within her, festering like an infected wound.

"Not a Jedi anymore eh?" He chuckled to himself, an odd look coming to his face. "Then it shouldn't matter if I did this..." He held her still long enough that he could lower his head, close to hers, ever so close. If it hadn't of been for the state Ardana was in, she could have guessed what would have happened then. But she did not. She was confused, angry, hurt. She had arrived a Jedi, to see her friend, ti find out he was a Sith, that she would have to kill him. She had been used, she had denounced her order. And now, this. His face was inches from hers when there was a sudden change in the force. That horrid change that could only come from one person.

"These hardly seem like the orders I gave my Apprentice..." A voice to the side of them spoke, half amused, half disapproving.

Rah'Fol stood up calmly, pulling Ardana up with him. He bowed, keeping his head lowered. He knew he had angered his master, something he usually feared to do. "My Master...." He did not apologize; it would not have helped him.

Ardana swayed slightly but soon regained her composure, gulping when she saw Floh'l. Her fear was soon replaced with anger though. No doubt she had some ultimate affect in what had finally swayed her Rah to go over to the dark side, to be trained. She was obviously his master. She had such hate in her eyes. Ardana slowly started to fear for her life again, knowing she certainly could not beat that woman in combat. Especially since she was sure Rah would help if necessary.

Floh'l slowly moved to them, circling them like a vulture. She smirked slightly, a cruel chuckle escaping her. She could read her apprentice perfectly; his feelings for the Twi'lek girl were certainly not bad. "In a way, you succeeded my apprentice." Rah'Fol looked taken aback for a moment. His Master's words had obviously surprised him. He had not slain the Jedi. Far from it, he thought now. Had his master not appeared, he would have done something far from killing her.

"Not in the way I wanted, of course. And you _will_ be punished for this. You know that. But I did say get rid of the Jedi. And in a round about way, it was you who caused her to become angered at her master, her order, and denounce it." She paused, a look that could freeze fire falling on Rah'Fol. "Next time... do it right. I do not expect failure; even if it is in the way you perform the deed. Remember that."

Ardana glared, looking like she was going to snap something at Floh'l...but Floh'l merely glared back, and Ardana coughed, deciding against it. The woman did fill her with a certain fear. One that, despite Ardana's power, made her back down instantly. Floh'l turned back to her apprentice, disregarding the girl. "You are to return with me, now." With that she turned, starting to loom away in the shadows. She spoke again, however, not even turning her head.

"Your little…friend may go with us. She is not a threat anymore. I sense it. I know it." She paused, a smirk coming to her lips. The girl was furious with her Order, or ex-order, more like it. To the Twi'lek, they had wronged her in the worst kind of way, and that was just fine by Floh'l. She herself was surprised at what she just said, but it made sense to her, strangely. The girl had great anger. It had been what made Floh'l come to seek them out in the first place. Perhaps in time, and with persuasion, she could become a powerful asset, and Floh'l liked a challenge. She could make it happen, with the proper persuasion.

"Perhaps you shall change your mind about us, Child. I suggest it, in fact. Think about it. You might find it a wise path." That was all she said to the girl, returning her attention now to her Apprentice. "See that there is not even a chance that she distracts your training, or anything else of the sort. She cannot bother me in any way, either. If anything I disapprove of happens, you will both suffer for it." She continued now, leaving them. She knew she wouldn't get an answer because she knew her apprentice would listen to her. She didn't have to look back, either. He would follow. Reckless he was, but in many ways, he was like her when she had been an apprentice. Quite humorous when he wished to be, a drone that asked no questions at other times, or a merciless fighter. All of that suited Floh'l fine, but she couldn't let him know that. Training had to be painful.

_There is no strength without pain._

Rah'Fol watched as his master left, knowing he would follow her orders, knowing she knew that, too. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel joy over the permission of what his master had given him. He started the day having to kill his friend, and now it would never come to that. Still, he sensed there would be many problems. Ardana was angered, yes, but she was in no way on his level. His Little Arda could hardly stray from the happy thing she was for long, but this was much better then the alternative. He didn't have to fight her, he had her back. Perhaps in time she would learn that following the path he had chosen would be a wise one to take. Even his master thought so.

Ardana slowly looked up at Rah, studying him carefully. So many years, and she could read what he was thinking in his eyes still. He wanted her to go with him, she knew that. More so, Ardana wanted to go with him, to be with her friend. True, that would mean being around that woman too. And also, Rah had changed. Her friend still had some traits of his childhood. His bold, opinionated self, but many things had changed. Despite how she looked at it, he was an instrument of evil, against good, the Jedi. But at the moment, she did not care about that. She was still good herself, but the Jedi did not appeal to her now. She would go with him, yes, but she needed to think things out, find out what she would do. How she felt about things…

How she felt about him.

Rah'Fol watched Ardana carefully, awaiting an answer to the silent question he had given her. Slowly, she nodded her head, still looking unsure of many things. She would go, but her path into the future, she did not know. At least she was going with him, and that was all that mattered at the moment. There would be many problems, there would be no stopping that, but Rah would deal with that when the time presented itself. Slowly, he took Ardana's hand; leading her away in the direction his master had gone.


	4. No More Lies

_I want to run away/  Never say goodbye/  I want to know the truth/  Instead of wondering why/  I want to know the answers/  No more lies/  I want to shut the door/  And open up my mind/ _

Back on Yavin, Ardana's master, Master Wilko couldn't believe what had happened. Would never had dreamed it. Only hours before, in the morning he had said goodbye to his young apprentice, wishing her good luck to what he was sure to be a successful mission. He was convinced that his apprentice would be victorious in battle, that any ties or feelings she felt for her childhood friend would be torn away when she learned he was a sith, her worst enemy. He was positive she would succeed. He was wrong. Something had happened on Tatooine, something big.

Ardana, his dear apprentice had suddenly felt a huge wave of emotion. Pain so great that even so far away he had felt it. Then sadness just as strong. He immediately contacted his apprentice, determined to find the source of her woes. Much to his dismay the matter was much more serious then he imagined. Ardana's feelings towards her friend seemed to have more sway on her then the fact that he was the enemy. Yes, she had tried to face him, uphold the rule of her order. He was sure of that. But it seemed that in the middle of it Ardana's feelings had taken over and she fled, unable to bring herself to fight her friend. That was apparent when he had spoken to her, the sounds of the Sith audible close behind. Then it happened. He could never have imagined it.

He had lied to his Padawan, yes, but he had been sure she would realize it was all for the greater good. Her friend was evil, the enemy. Surly she would have realized that? However, she did not seem to register that as reason to kill her childhood friend. Her feelings towards him far more powerful then Master Wilko could have ever imagined. She fled from the fight… The Padawan he had trained so well, trained to be flawless, to be ready to stand up to anything that stood against the Jedi order… couldn't face her main enemy.

That was the least of his problems though, Wilko mused as he paced about his small room, trying to decide what to do. After he had confessed to having the knowledge that the boy was a Sith, and he all ready knew he was there on Tatooine, his apprentice's reaction was… a little less then desired. She became enraged, confused, hurt. But most of all she was angry. And that scared him. He had begged her to calm down, not to let the anger take over, but his efforts were futile. His Padawan had become so enraged, that she denounced her order, cutting off communications with him. Now, not knowing what had happened to her he was beside himself with fear.

What had happened to his apprentice? Surly the Sith had caught up with her? If so… what had he done with her? He couldn't believe his apprentice was dead, nor that she would turn herself over to the Dark Side. She could never do that… Never the less, he did not know, and the Sith was still there, the apprentice at least. He had no knowledge if the master was there as well…He needed to do something, talk to the other Jedi masters. They needed to decide a course of action. The Sith was still there, a huge danger that needed to be dealt with. And there was also a chance his apprentice could still be alive. He had to see that both things were looked into and dealt with as soon as possible.

Wilko slowly moved from his room, heading down a long hallway towards the council chamber to talk to another Master. Together, they would decide what to do. The Sith needed to be stopped, killed, and his apprentice found. He still had hope that she was not too far-gone. How would he even begin to explain though? What had happened to his apprentice… it was a very serious situation. Her emotions towards the Sith apprentice were very high. Perhaps a little past friendship, he had finally decided. This would have to be dealt with carefully, and thoroughly thought out. He was not sure what to do him self, but with the help of the other Masters… they would find a way.


End file.
